Not Girls' Night Out, Girls' Night In…A Warehouse
by Anthony Staffenhagen
Summary: Request from crafordbrian17. Lincoln asks his friends to buy a rare comic for him.
1. Girls' Night In

Lincoln was having lunch at McBurger Queen Dunkin' Auntie Wendy's Long Johns Pop SubQuiz Cinnaby's Pizza Bell FC with Ronnie Anne, Stella, and Girl Jordan.

Stella: Thanks again for taking us out to lunch, Lincoln.

Girl Jordan: And for paying for all of us...I still don't understand why you paid for all of us.

Ronnie Anne: Do you want something from us?

Lincoln: Why do you assume I want something from you?

Ronnie Anne: I don't assume that. If I did, I wouldn't have asked.

Lincoln: Well, you assumed, I mean you didn't assume wrong. Except you didn't assume at all, so...Let's change the subject. How 'bout uhhm...

Lincoln started to slowly bite into a french fry as he thought of what to say next.

Lincoln: Ooh. I got it. My fans won't stop asking me about which one of you I would date.

Ronnie Anne: Oh! So THAT'S what this is about.

Lincoln: Yeah, sorry. But can you blame me?

Ronnie Anne: Yes. I can blame you.

Lincoln: I keep telling my fans that you guys are just my friends, but they still keep asking.

Girl Jordan: Don't they know you're gay?

Lincoln: In all fairness, I didn't know either until September. And the fans don't care about that anyway. Despite the fact Luan likes boys, people are still shipping her with some random girl she entertained at the birthday party of once despite the fact Luan never saw her again or even talked to her. So anyway, will you guys please help me shut my fans up?

Stella: How?

Lincoln: There's this comic store in Misty Terrain that has a valuable Ace Savvy I want to buy.

Girl Jordan: How is that relevant?

Lincoln: You'll see. If I give you the money to buy it for me, we can pretend you bought it with your own money and I can pretend to pick you as my favorite.

Ronnie Anne: So this isn't just about putting an end to your fans bugging you, it's about you being too lazy to go get that comic yourself.

Lincoln: I'm gonna be honest. It's more about the comic than the other thing.

Stella: Why would buying you a comic make you like one friend more than another?

Lincoln: It wouldn't. But my fans will buy it because it's the super rare Easter issue, _Real Good Bunny Hand_. They only made 4,212,019.

Stella: That's not rare. Over 4 billion is a lot of copies, Lincoln.

Lincoln: Yes, but most of them have already been bought by people who want to keep them or destroyed.

Another kid that Lincoln knew from school, Kat, came out of the bathroom. The end of her hair was damp, which had made her mildly angry.

Kat: *groan* I just accidentally dipped my hair in the sink while it was filled with water. I hate how long my hair is!

Kat sat down across from Lincoln at the table he and the others were sitting at.

Lincoln: ...Did you seriously just say that?

Kat: ...What?

Lincoln: It's just that if you hate your hair being long, there's a pretty obvious solution to that. Oh man, what's that thing people get when they want their hair to be shorter called? It's on the tip of my tongue. I think it starts with an H and has something to do with scissors.

Kat: The sarcasm isn't helping with my wet hair.

Lincoln: You know what would? A thin brown piece of paper. If only they made such a thing and there were hundreds of them in the bathroom you were just in. But this is apparently a universe where people don't cut their hair when they want it to be shorter, so maybe it's also one where paper towels were never invented.

Kat: Look. I've been wanting a haircut for a while now, I just haven't gotten around to it yet.

Lincoln: Speaking of getting around to it, Kat, will you go with my friends here to Misty Terrain with them?

Kat: Why?

Lincoln: With how difficult the quest I gave them is, they're gonna need as many people helping as possible.

Ronnie Anne: Are you being sarcastic again?

Lincoln: I wish I was.

Ronnie Anne: It's walking to a store and buying something. That's a 1-person job.

Lincoln: Not when we're talking about rare comics. There's gonna be people fighting you and you had better start going ASAP or it's gonna be gone by the time you get there.

Kat: If you say so.

Ronnie Anne: But we're not gonna do this stupid favor for you.

Lincoln: Do it for me and I'll pay each of you with triple the price of the comic.

Ronnie Anne, Stella, and Girl Jordan: We're in!

Lincoln: Thank you.

Kat: That's gonna be a lot of money.

Lincoln: Doesn't matter to me. I'm the star of a very popular TV show. Money is as disposable as toilet paper to me and my family. Money is basically as common as air. Money is meaningless.

Kat: ...In that case, I'm totally in.

Lincoln: Thanks. If you guys come across anyone else who wants to help on the way there, will you let 'em?

Ronnie Anne: ...Maybe.

* * *

Later that same day, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Girl Jordan, and Kat were walking to Misty Terrain through The Potter-Houdini-Styles Forest.

Stella: Girl Jordan, I've been meaning to ask you something?

Girl Jordan: What?

Stella: I noticed the braid in your hair is a little longer than usual. It's so long, you could use it as a rope.

Girl Jordan: I guess I just need a haircut.

Kat: That seems to be a theme here.

After walking through the forest a bit more, they walked past the Yates family having a picnic. They all had their eyes closed and way too giant grins on their faces.

Ronnie Anne: What was the comic he wanted called again? Something about a hand?

Beatrix Yates caught interest in what Ronnie Anne had said, so she walked over to her.

Beatrix: Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing. Are you by any chance going to a comic book store?

Ronnie Anne: Yeah.

Beatrix: Ooh, wonderful! Would it be alright if I came with you?

Ronnie Anne: Do we know you?

Girl Jordan: We probably should let you come. Our friend wanted us to find more people. But don't you want to finish your picnic?

Beatrix: Well, uhh...actually...

Beatrix got up closer to the others so she could whisper.

Beatrix: The only reason I want to come is so I have an excuse to get away from my family. I'm so sick of spending so much time with them.

Ronnie Anne: You can come if you stop making that face. It's really creepy.

Beatrix: I'll try.

Beatrix went back over to her family.

Beatrix: Mom and Dad, may I please join these others on their shopping trip?

Mr. Yates: Sure. As long as you're back by curfew.

Beatrix: Of course.

Beatrix joined the other girls. As they walked to Misty Terrain, Beatrix still had a big grin and her eyes closed. Wait. She was walking through the forest with her eyes closed? Did nobody ever show her that thing where they swing their arms in front of you, pretending they're trees? Do you guys know what I'm talking about or is that just a thing my dad used to do? I always assumed it was just his thing, but now I'm curious if it actually isn't. If it is, I hope he doesn't mind me telling the internet about it.

Stella: You're surprisingly tall, Beatrix. And I thought I was the tallest kid I knew. That might be useful if the comic we're looking for is on too high a shelf.

Beatrix: I know. I'm more than prepared since this isn't my first adventure.

Girl Jordan: "Adventure?"

Beatrix: There was another one I went on about a year ago. I even carry my own adventure tools in my shorts pockets.

Ronnie Anne: Tools? You do know we're just going shopping, right? We're not gonna need tools.

Beatrix: That's what people who later find out they need tools say.

* * *

At the comic store, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Kat, Beatrix, and Girl Jordan agreed to each look for the comic in a different part of the store to make the search go faster.

Ronnie Anne: Let's see. Tree Man, Sticky Joe, Squid Girl, Thundermans, Mega Diaper Babies, IJLSA, Bad Guy Busters, Knight Squad, Kid Booty, Johnny Cosmo, Friends. Where the heck is freaking Ace...? Oh, wait. Here's one with "Ace" in the title. Maybe that means I'm getting close. Hhm. This superhero looks exactly like Lana. Weird.

Ronnie Anne looked to her right and found the comic book she needed.

Ronnie Anne: There it is.

Ronnie Anne reached her hand out to grab it.

?: Sonya, over there!

Ronnie Anne: Huh?

Almost completely out of the blue, a girl wearing a karate gi with a clear belt kicked Ronnie Anne in the face, knocking her to her feet and making her drop the comic book.

Ronnie Anne: Ow! What's your problem?!

?: Good job as always, Sonya.

An Ace Savvy fan named Renee picked up the comic book and stood by Sonya.

Ronnie Anne: Hey! I saw that first.

Renee: That makes no difference. Sonya here made you drop this when she attacked you. Since she works for me, this Ace Savvy is now mine. That's standard comic store rules.

Ronnie Anne: That can't possibly be true. I'm calling the cops on both of you.

Renee: Bad idea.

Sonya: Our parents are police officers, all 5 of 'em.

Ronnie Anne: They're not gonna let you off the hook just because you're their kids. Even if they did, how would that make calling them a bad idea?

Sonya: I wasn't finished. They know another cop in Kalos, Whatshername, and she'd be more than willing to have a fight with you she's guaranteed to win.

Ronnie Anne: Uhh...okay? Can I have that comic book back now?

Renee: It's mine, so...No.

Ronnie Anne: It's not anyone's until someone pays for it.

Renee: Sonya, now!

Sonya: HI-YAH!

As Sonya attacked Ronnie Anne some more, Renee ran over to the checkout and bought the comic.

Renee: Sonya, you can stop now.

Sonya stopped attacking Ronnie Anne and bowed to her.

Ronnie Anne: Guys, we've got a problem!

Beatrix, Girl Jordan, Kat, and Stella came over to Ronnie Anne when they heard her call for them.

Girl Jordan: What? What is it?

Ronnie Anne: I found the comic book but that kid bought the last one.

Renee: Found the comic noob. It wasn't the last copy, it was the only copy. With how rare it is, there's no way the store had more than one.

Stella: Over 4 billion copies is not rare!

Girl Jordan: Isn't a noob a person who's new at something.

Renee: I think so. So?

Girl Jordan: 'Cause how does thinking it was the last copy instead of the only copy prove that she's new to comic books?

Kat: It doesn't.

Renee: It does too. Because uhh...umm...your mom!

Renee and Sonya left.

Kat: So what should we do now, should we try to find it at a different store?

Girl Jordan: If it weren't No Technology Day we could try to find it on Amazon. And knowing Amazon, we'd probably find it very very easily.

Stella: Yeah, but since everyone thinks it's rare, they'd probably charge way too much for it.

Ronnie Anne: All we have to do is follow those kids and get it back.

Kat: That would be stealing.

Ronnie Anne: They stole it from me! I grabbed it first, but the karate girl attacked me so her friend could buy it.

Stella, Girl Jordan, Beatrix, and Kat: What?!

Ronnie Anne: Everyone start coming up with ideas for what we should do to them when we find them. I say we hold them down and burp on them until they give up the comic.

Beatrix: They might let us have it if you agree to share the money Lincoln's paying you with them.

Kat: Weak sauce! I like Ronnie Anne's idea. But instead of burping on them, let's pour hot soup on their faces!

Ronnie Anne: Ok, it's decided. We're doing that.

Beatrix: You can't do that! The proper way to handle this is to talk to those two girls maturely and calmly. Plus, it would be a waste of perfectly good soup.

Ronnie Anne: ...I didn't listen to a word you said. I was too distracted by the fact you're facial expression changed. Let's go get the hot soup. To I don't know, something!

Stella, Kat, and Girl Jordan: Yeah!

Everyone but Beatrix started running out of the store.

Beatrix: No! Don't! This isn't right!

Employee: I'll say! That other kid got the comic fair and square. It's standard comic store rules.

* * *

After getting some hot miso soup that Beatrix wasn't able to convince them not to get, the 5 girls started looking around the town for Renee & Sonya.

They came across the entrance to an alleyway where they heard someone grunting.

Stella: What's that noise?

Beatrix: Sounds like somebody might be in some kind of trouble. We should go help them.

The girls took a look at the alley. It was smelly and disgusting. There was so much litter you could barely see the ground, it smelled like it had been pooped in repeatedly, and...Oh my god, I'm describing the location of a scene. That never happens. I don't know what to believe anymore!

They didn't want to have to go in at first, but then they saw Renee and Sonya trying to pull someone out of a dumpster.

Ronnie Anne: There they are!

Everyone but Beatrix started running towards Renee and Sonya, but Sonya kicked them away. This made Ronnie Anne spill the soup on herself.

Ronnie Anne: Sweet mother of Robert Peacock, that burns! Stop kicking me!

Sonya: If you're done being blind and only caring about yourself, we're trying to help someone get unstuck from a dumpster over here!

Kat: Ronnie Anne's blind?

Renee: She means you people couldn't see what we're in the middle of.

With one more big pull, Renee & Sonya got the person out of the dumpster.

Ronnie Anne: She's fatter than I expected.

When she stood up, everyone saw that she was a very overweight teenager wearing an orange skirt and a gray tank top. She was Leni's age with messy hair that went down almost to her ankles and was the exact same color as Girl Jordan's hair.

Ronnie Anne: Okay. You got her out. Now give us...!

Renee: Don't bother.

Renee picked up her bag from the comic store and dumped out the ripped up shreds of paper that were in it.

Ronnie Anne: What happened?

Renee: The same bullies who dumpstered Margaret here took my Ace Savvy and ripped it up.

Renee started crying.

Renee: But it's okay. I can still get through life without it.

Ronnie Anne: If you had just let me buy it, I would've let you read it.

Sonya: She wasn't gonna read it. She has 9 copies of that issue already.

Ronnie Anne: ...Then why did she...?

Margaret started rigorously shaking Renee & Sonya's hands.

Margaret: Thank you so much for helping me out of there. I must give you a reward, all of you!

Sonya: All of us?

Renee: That's okay. You don't have to give us a reward...unless it's the Ace Savvy those bullies ripped up. We're happy to help...unless the rewards is the Ace Savvy those bullies ripped up. Is it the Ace Savvy those bullies ripped up by any chance?

Sonya: Whatever it is, it had better be for just me and Renee. These 5 buttholes didn't help you.

Margaret: No, no, I insist. The school my grandpa's a janitor at is really close to here. When he gets off work a few minutes, I'll ask him to give us a ride on his bicycle of many seats to this place I'd like to show you.

Sonya: Thank you. But why does it have to be all of us?

Margaret: Because I said so.

* * *

And so, Margaret's grandpa dropped them off at a forest far away from Misty Terrain.

Margaret: Welcome to Tall-Pine Shackle! This forest has that name because almost every tree is as tall as a 15 story building.

Girl Jordan: This is what you wanted to show us?

Margaret: Nope!

Ronnie Anne: Why did you bring us here then?! Why would you bring us here instead of the place you wanted to show us?! What is wrong with you?!

Margaret: Relax! This is on the way to that place.

Ronnie Anne: And why couldn't your grandpa take us there instead of making us walk the rest of the way?

Margaret: Because I said so.

Margaret walked the others around the forest for a while until they came across a warehouse.

Margaret: Here we are!

Ronnie Anne: ...What is it?

Margaret: It's a warehouse. Isn't it awesome?

Ronnie Anne: ... No.

Girl Jordan: Is this that reward you were talking about?

Margaret: It's in here somewhere. You all have to work together, or separately, if you'd prefer, to find the reward.

Everyone then saw light coming from inside the warehouse.

Margaret: Quick, hide. I think someone's coming.

Kat: So?

Margaret pushed everyone else into a nearby bush to hide.

Ronnie Anne: You all wait here. I'm gonna go see if I can find a way in.

Renee: I am really freaking hating this.

Sonya: I can think of over 50 million things I'd rather be doing.

Ronnie Anne sneakily ran over to the warehouse's wire fence. After she surveyed the area, she pulled out a large pair of pliers that she had for some reason and cut a hole at the bottom of the fence. While she crawled through, she held onto her ponytail to make sure it didn't get caught.

After running behind a dumpster, she waved her hand to tell the other girls to head her way. The other girls ran up against the fence accidentally bumping it, but Margaret shushed them and

Margaret: I'll go through the hole first.

The other girls nervously watched Margaret struggle in the hole for a couple minutes

Margaret: I'm stuck.

Ronnie Anne: *forehead slap* You think?!

Ronnie Anne walked over to Margaret to help her by pulling her left hand as Girl Jordan, Renee, and Beatrix tried to push her through.

Ronnie Anne: Why didn't you ask me to cut a bigger hole first?

Margaret: I didn't think to.

Stella: Well have some common sense.

Girl Jordan: Pulling you through this is gonna be a nightmare.

When they eventually got Margaret through the hole in the fence, she got flung in the air and accidentally landed on Ronnie Anne.

Margaret: Sorry.

When Margaret got off her, Ronnie Anne was temporarily flat like a pancake. The other kids crawled through the hole with Beatrix being the second to last one. But a section of her hair got caught in the wire.

Beatrix: This is just great. I wish my parents would let me cut my hair. Oh, wait. I never asked them.

Ronnie Anne cut the fence some more so Beatrix could get out.

Girl Jordan: See? That's why braided hair is best hair.

Girl Jordan crawled through the hole and also got her hair stuck.

Beatrix: You were saying?

Girl Jordan was able to pull her hair out and went through the hole in the fence.

Girl Jordan: You know darn well what I said.

Beatrix: What the? What makes you jump to that conclusion? As far as you know, I could've been legitimately trying...

Ronnie Anne: Stop. We gotta keep it down or someone might hear us and get us in trouble.

Beatrix: Now you're the one jumping to conclusions.

Everyone went in the warehouse. Once inside, they saw that the faint light they saw was just a faulty flashing light.

Margaret: Alright. In here, you will find your reward.

Everyone explored the warehouse for a few hours.

Renee: We can't find anything.

Sonya: By "anything," she means the comic, so I just wanna confirm we actually can't find anything.

Margaret: You really don't get it? The reward isn't actually in the warehouse, the reward is the warehouse itself!

Ronnie Anne: ...What?

Margaret: The reward is...

Ronnie Anne: I heard what you said. But I don't like it.

Margaret: You don't like it? Are you not seeing all this stuff they store here! There's raw materials, packing materials, spare parts, components. We've got finished goods associated with agriculture, manufacturing, and production for cryin' out loud! What's not to like?

Renee: "What's not to like?" This isn't the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward theme song. It's just a bunch of boxes we can't see inside.

Ronnie Anne: I'm going home. Anybody else?

Margaret: You can't go home. By the time you get there on foot, it'll be really dark out.

Ronnie Anne: Who said anything about going on foot? I'll just call someone to pick us...except I left my phone at home because it's No Technology Day.

Margaret: Yeah, I'm sure you all did.

Stella: Yep.

Girl Jordan: Yeah.

Kat: Uh-huh.

Beatrix: This is the one day a year I don't have it.

Renee: You got it.

Sonya: My parents took my phone away as punishment for accidentally punching the mailman.

Margaret: Looks like we're gonna have to sleep here tonight.

Renee: Are you crazy? No!

Sonya: That "no" means she doesn't want to sleep here, not you're not crazy. You are crazy, by the way.

Girl Jordan: This has just gotten ridiculous. I'm going home.

Stella: I think Margaret's right, it's too dark. We should probably stay here for the night.

Girl Jordan slapped Stella in the back of the head.

Girl Jordan: It's just the absence of the sun. It's not that bad.

Stella: That absence of the sun would get us lost.

Girl Jordan: True, but do you see anywhere comfortable to sleep here?

Stella: Are you saying that being comfy is more important than not getting lost?

Girl Jordan: Aren't we kinda lost already?

Stella: In the day, you can see...

Girl Jordan: Just shut up, you!

Girl Jordan wrapped the braid in her hair around Stella's neck like a rope really tight.

Girl Jordan: Thanks for the idea earlier!

Ronnie Anne: Stop it! This silly argument doesn't warrant somebody getting choked to death.

Girl Jordan let Stella go.

Girl Jordan: Well, duh! I obviously wasn't gonna kill her.

Stella: *cough* *cough* That's it. You got what you wanted. I want you out of here!

Stella pointed towards the exit.

Girl Jordan: Thank you!

Girl Jordan opened the door and took a look at how dark it was. She heard some growling and howling and suddenly had Nyctophobia. That's the fear of the dark. You might've been able to guess that based on the context of the situation, but now nobody who reads this has to look it up.

Girl Jordan: On second thought, this place seems lovely. It's basically a 5 star hotel. Sleeping in a warehouse is a once in a lifetime opportunity. You gotta take once in a lifetime opportunities.

Later that night, all 8 girls laid down on the cold hard floor to try to sleep.

Stella: You know who's fault this all is?

Margaret: No, not you.

Kat: It's only partially your fault.

Stella: I was gonna say if our friend's fans had just left him alone, this wouldn't be happening. But I can't blame them for wanting an answer from him. It's gotten me wondering who he'd pick.

Girl Jordan: Oh, that's easy. He likes you the most. You're in his friend quintet or whatever. I'm not.

Ronnie Anne: I wouldn't be so sure that proves it. What if the reason he never let you in his friend thing was because he wanted to date you?

Stella: Good point, but I'm not sure if Lincoln's a "can't date your friends" person. Who do you think he'd pick, Ronnie Anne?

Ronnie Anne: I don't know who he'd pick, but I know who he wouldn't and that's me. He wouldn't even pick me if you two weren't an option.

Kat: Now you're just being stupid. You do remember you two kissed, right?

Ronnie Anne: That's all in the past, especially since it was just the one time.

Renee: Then who would he pick?

Ronnie Anne: His friend Bonnie.

Sonya: #BonnieNotRonnie

Margaret: Maybe he likes Renee the most.

Renee: I hope not. I only ever saw him once and we were fighting. If he likes me the most, I have many, many questions for him.

Margaret: Now, now, don't go assuming things.

After this conversation went on for a few minutes, everyone slept for a little bit. But then Renee and Sonya woke up when they heard a noise, so they woke up the other.  
Renee: Everyone, me and Sonya think we hear footsteps coming from outside.

Ronnie Anne: So?

Sonya: I'll bet it's our parents and they're mad at us for not coming home.

Renee: I second that bet.

Sonya's idea got everybody else worried.

Suddenly, 8 bandits jumped through busted windows and surrounded the girls.

Sonya: Okay. This is a bit worse.

Bandit: This is the best security this warehouse can get? A bunch-a little girls?

Other Bandit: I don't know. One of 'em seems to know karate.

Bandit: Yeah, but she's only got a clear belt.

Ronnie Anne, Sonya, and Beatrix attacked the bandits. Ronnie Anne threw pies at them, Sonya used karate of course, and Beatrix made some of them faint by shining her grin in their eyes. Margaret used her body to burst open the doors so they could escape.

Once the girls were able to get outside, Renee and Stella were able to barricade the doors by tying a silver chain tightly around the handle bars. After they heard the bandits banging on the door a couple times, Ronnie Anne escorted the others to the hole in the fence.

Margaret got stuck in the hole again, and, not paying attention, Ronnie Anne ran into Margaret and bounced off of her.

Margaret: I'm stuck! I'm stuck! Help me!

Ronnie Anne and Beatrix tried to push her through to no success. The other girls just quickly climbed over the fence since they knew that they didn't have enough time to stay behind and help Margaret.

Ronnie Anne had to take a few steps back so she could get enough of a run-up to be able to push Margaret threw by ramming into her.

Once Margaret was free, all 8 girls were able to get away from the bandits. The girls ran through the forest, panicking and trying to think of a place to spend the rest of the night.

Ronnie Anne: Everybody! I just remembered I have a big tree house in the forest connected to Royal Woods Park.

Once they arrived at the tree house, which was in pretty good shape, Margaret got stuck in the doorway after everyone but her and Ronnie Anne got in.

Ronnie Anne: Again?! Seriously?! I can only do this so many times, especially because of what kind of person I am!

Margaret: What kind of person is that?

Ronnie Anne: ...Not important. Let's just get this over with. AGAIN!

Ronnie Anne helped push Margaret through.

Ronnie Anne: I didn't notice 'til now how squishy you are.

Margaret: ...Yeah. That's unforunately something you had to say.

The tree house wasn't very big, so it was pretty cramped.

Ronnie Anne: You should go on a diet sometime soon, Margaret.

Margaret: I **am** on a diet! When a person starts dieting, they don't instantly start losing weight.

The next morning, four of the girls woke up.

Ronnie Anne: Yesterday was the weirdest and dumbest day ever!

Girl Jordan: Second that. Let's go home.

Stella: Second _that_!

Margaret: Was it really that bad? I was just tryin' to...

Ronnie Anne, Girl Jordan, and Stella were about to leave, but then Lincoln came in.

Lincoln: Whoa! Who's this new friend of yours? She's really...uhh...tall.

Margaret: My name's Margaret. Nice to meet you.

Lincoln: You too. So, guys, did you get my Ace Savvy?

Ronnie Anne: Nope.

Stella: We tried though.

Girl Jordan: Looks like you're have to keep dealing with your fans asking you who of us you like most.

Lincoln: Also nope. I guess you guys didn't see the text I sent you about the video I made earlier today.

Lincoln took out his cell phone and showed them the video.

Lincoln (in the video): It's time to put an end to this. Between Ronnie Anne, Stella, and Girl Jordan, I have decided who I would choose to date.

**...**

**AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!**


	2. Deleted Scenes

Girl Jordan: Okay. How bout uhhm...Did you ever find out what "PJ" means?

Lincoln: I sure did. It's really nice to finally not have the urge to write "PJ" all over my bedroom walls anymore.

Lincoln started to slowly bite into a french fry as he thought of what to say next.

Lincoln: Ooh. I got it.

Stella: Got what?

Lincoln: Nothing. But I'll bet you guys'll bet my fans were worried about me because of the whole PJ thing.

Stella: Yeah, I imagine.

Lincoln: They actually haven't because I never told them about it since it was too weird. But you know what my fans have worried about? Which one of you I would most like to date.

* * *

Kat: Look. I've been wanting a haircut for a while now, I just haven't gotten around to it yet. But that's why I have this!

Kat took a map of a forest out of her pocket and slammed it on the table for everyone to see.

Kat: There is a legend that says people people with a very specific color of hair will get their hair permanently shortened if they enter into The Potter-Houdini-Styles Forest. That color just so happens to be the one my hair is.

Girl Jordan: You don't really believe that legend, do you, Kat? 'Cause it's pretty obviously bologna.

Kat: No, I don't believe it. I mean, even if the forest was magic, why would all it does be change the length of people's hair? I'm still gonna give it a try though.

* * *

Later that same day, Ronnie Anne, Stella, Girl Jordan, and Kat were walking to Misty Terrain through The Potter-Houdini-Styles Forest. However, Kat's hair hadn't gotten any shorter.

Kat: I knew that stupid legend was fake. If there's one thing I learned from this, it's to never listen to...

Kat's hair suddenly started shaking.

Kat: Wait a second. I think it's working.

Girl Jordan: Yeah right.

Kat: What else would be making my hair go crazy like this?

Girl Jordan: I don't know. Maybe...

Girl Jordan's hair started shaking as well.

Girl Jordan: What the?

When their hair stopped shaking, Kat's had become much shorter and the braid in Girl Jordan's had become much longer.

Kat: Haha! I knew the legend was real!

Ronnie Anne: But why did Girl Jordan's hair get longer?

Stella: Yeah, that braid is so long, she could use it as a rope.

Girl Jordan: Does this forest also make people with my hair color get longer hair?

Kat: Maybe that's your punishment for being a non-believer.

Girl Jordan: You didn't believe the legend either.

Kat: What are you talking about? I had complete faith in it the whole time!

* * *

Kat's hair is dark blue, not black.


End file.
